narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Saizo Naritoshi
rge Chakra Pool, |jutsu = , Body Flicker Technique, Body Replacement Technique, Generic Sealing Technique, Infinite Embrace, Killing Intent, Silent Killing, Transformation Technique, Unsealing Technique, , Chakra Sensing Technique, Chakra Suppression Technique, Chakra Transfer Technique, Hiding in Shadow Technique, Hiding in Surface Technique, Poison Mist, Shadow Clone Technique, Summoning: Lightning Flash Blade Creation, Dojutsu Techniques Blood Dragon Ascension, Blood Transformation Technique, Chakra Ghost Technique, Exploding Human Technique, Genjutsu: Ketsuryūgan, Shared Sight, , Avalanche Dance, Black Tempest Retracting Thrust, Black Tornado, Intersection Method, Water Palm Blade, Water Release: Surfing Strike, Water Release: Water Lock Technique, Water Retain, Anbu Techniques Body Elimination Technique, Secret Technique: Mist Rain, Water Release: Water Whip, , Dragon Tail Foot, Hazy Moon Night, Mist-Style Deluge Parade, Moonlight, Secret Sword: Moonlight, Slashing Bandages, Vacuum Sword, Hiden Crustacean Techniques Genjutsu Ball Trap, Kani Claw Slam, Ninja Art: Chitin Exoskeleton, Water Release: Wild Bubble Wave, Water Release Genjutsu: Demonic Phantom Fog Prison, , Medical Water Release: Jellyfish, Medical Water Release: Water Mosquito, Medical Water Release: Water Scorpion, Fluid Release Techniques Black Blooded Dehydration, Black Dragon Assembly, Black Fog Binding, Blood Dragon Ascension, Chakra Emulation, Compressed Rapids Hydra, Dark Water Chakra Conversion, Dark Water Clone, Dark Water Filtration, Dark Water Free Manipulation, Dark Water Fusion, Dark Water Reflector, Ebon Beast Fang, Fluid Release: Ebon Beast Full Body Armor, Fluid Release: Black Dragon's Breath, Red Eyed Water Fly, Umi Bōzu body, , Heavenly Weeping, Hiding in Mist Technique, Dustless Bewildering Cover, Water Clone Technique, Water Release: Cold Sky Water Attack, Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave, Water Release: Five Feeding Sharks, Water Release: Five Gluttonous Sharks, Water Release: Great Exploding Water Colliding Wave, Water Release: Hard Whirlpool Water Blade, Water Release: Instant Water, Water Release: Water Army Water Demon Technique, Water Release: Water Bind, Water Release: Water Beast, Water Release: Water Bowl, Water Release: Water Bullet Technique, Water Release: Water Dragon Biting Explosion, Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique, Water Release: Water Dragon Whip, Water Release: Water Dragon Whirlpool Technique, Water Release: Water Fang Bullet, Water Release: Water Replacement, Water Release: Water Shield, Water Release: Water Shuriken, Water Release: Water Formation Pillar, Water Release: Rising Water Slicer, Water Release: Wild Water Wave, Water Release: Running Water Spear, Water Release: Tornado of Water, Water Release: Hiding in Water Technique, Water Release: Water Formation Wall, Water Release: Water-Heavens Converge, Water Release: Water Mirror Technique, Water Release: Water Severing Wave, Water Release: Water Shark Bullet, Water Release: Stormy Blockade, Water Release: Water Suicide Bomb, Water Release: Water Pillar Method Attack, Water Release: Water Mass Crumbling Bullet, Water Release: Water Prison Technique, Water Release: Snake's Mouth, Water Release: Lightning Water Dragon Bullet, Water Release: Torrent Bullet, Water Release: Tearing Torrent, Water Release: Infinite Sharks, Water Release: Sensing Water Sphere, Water Release: Water Droplet Spear, Water Release: Water Droplet Reflection Sight, , Fire Release: Dragon Flame Bullet, Fire Release: Great Fireball, Fire Release Hiding in Fire Technique, Fire Release: Mist Blaze Dance Technique, Fire Release: Running Fire, Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique, Fire Release: Demon Lantern, Fire Release: Fox Fire, , Demonic Illusion: False Surroundings Technique, Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique, Forgotten Fog Technique, Genjutsu: Unknown Fire, Mist Servant Technique, Rockslide Genjutsu, Temple of Nirvana Technique, }}Saizo Naritoshi '''(サイゾー ナーリトシー) is a Kirigakure Hunter-nin, currently documented as Missing-nin due to his disappearance from the village. Appearance Saizo has red-colored eyes that glow upon use of his Dojutsu or when angered. He has chin length purple hair, which is parted in the middle, and curves upward in the back. As an academy student he wore a deep turquoise gi, with a black pinstripe waistband and matching leg warmers. Upon joining the Anbu he donned a black jacket that stopped just below his waist, with a high collar that folded over his shoulders. He wore a set of matching black pants and the standard Kirigakure shoulder-padded flak jacket. He also wore Kirigakure legwarmers and armwarmers with an anbu mask. His mask had two slits for eye holes and a black triangle at the bottom. He kept his sword Enbaejji on his back. Currently he wears a high collared black jacket with deep turquoise trimmings over a grey shirt and pants. He wears a turquoise belt which holds scrolls in the back and modified arm-warmers containing retractable blades. Personality '''SPRING CLEANING MAJOR EDITS UNDERWAY History SPRING CLEANING MAJOR EDITS UNDERWAY Abilities & Skills SPRING CLEANING MAJOR EDITS UNDERWAY Trivia Saizo's first name is a reference to Kirigakure Saizō of the Sanada Ten Braves. The choice Naritoshi, as the clan's last name may be a subtle homage to Mori Ranmaru's lesser known name. One of Saizo's favorite meals is curry from the Curry of Life Shop. Quotes (To Matamaru at Saizo Bay) "Kirigakure is my blood and soul, it is all I can see!", (To Maru) "You'll need my blood for these techniques. I'll share it with you in good faith." Art Credits All image credit belongs to the artists: Infobox Image Hunter-nin = Personal Drawing, Background Art from Naruto Series/Masashi Kishimoto (Anime Screenshot) Young Saizo = Personal Drawing, Background art from Berserk Series (Anime Screenshot) All other artwork on the page are personal drawings. Category:Appearance Category:Personality Category:Abilities & Skills Category:History Category:Trivia Category:Male